History of Greek Gods - Main Chapter 2
.jpg| }} |} |hp=8200000|def=15800|coin=277|esk=909}} |hp=8200000|def=15800|coin=277|chest=4000|esk=909}} |} : Um, this claymore is ancient. Isn't forging a new one more convenient than fixing it? : Yes, but it's more than a claymore. Summoner was going to ask more about him, but he decided not to disturb as Hephaestus had already started forging. Summoner stayed quiet and watched Hephaestus fixing the weapon. 【Defeated BOSS】 Hephaestus activated the elemental power inside him, conjuring a soft flame in his palm. He grabbed a palm of soil inside the fanny pack, turning the soil into blazing lava. Hephaestus carefully moved his palm, swirling the lava on it. The action was so gentle like stroking a baby. Gradually, the lava was full of sparkle. : Hmm... The star soil is quite good this time. It should be able to increase the weapon's durability. Hephaestus nodded with a smile of satisfaction. Then he carefully poured the lava into the largest crack on the weapon. The amount was just about right to fill the gap. Repeating the process, he finally filled up all the cracks from dawn to noon. Hephaestus checked the weapon again to see if any defects were left unfixed. Then he put the claymore into the water bath on the right. The burning hot weapon turned water into steam, covering the entire room before it faded. Hephaestus pulled the claymore out of the water to check the blade. The lava filled on the cracks was all solidified, merging perfectly with the weapon. Not only did they claymore look brand new, but the blade was reflected iridescently, making the claymore even more unique. : 'This is literally an art... Despite his tough look, Hephaestus has a mind that is more meticulous than anyone, or he won't be able to forge a masterpiece like this.' }} |damage=9858|turn=1 |hp=9210000|def=65000|coin=0|esk=1823}} |} : This is amazing. It looks like a brand new one now! You can sell it in a good price! : I won't sell it, and I haven't finished fixing it yet. : Aren't the cracks all mended? : ...If you wanna be my apprentice, then come with me. Summoner didn't get his meaning, but could only agree in order to get more information from Hephaestus. Later on, they arrived at the bottom of a mountain. There was no walkable road on the mountain, but perpendicular cliffs. Summoner looked up, but he couldn't find the peak as it was too high. : Okay. Let's climb. : ...Wait. Is this even possible? There is no road ahead! : Then we make it happen. If you can't keep up, then go back. Hephaestus grabbed his hammer and some spikes, smacking them hard into the cliff. He then climbed up leveraging on those spikes like stepping stones. Summoner had no choice but to follow. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Huff huff... Made it finally... Glauox: Summoner, you had me waited for a century. : ...I don't have wings. : It's getting late. We gotta hurry. Hephaestus led Summoner and Glauox to the centre of the peak, where a few unorthodoxly-shaped boulders were found. Each one had its unique form, but they were all hollowed. A refreshing breeze came through the hole, cooling down Summoner covered in sweat. : This feels so good... Em, Hephaestus? Why did you pull out your claymore? : To test it. Summoner stepped aside as he was puzzled. Standing at the centre of the rocks, Hephaestus raised his claymore vertically to let it hit bu the wind. Next second, an amazing sound was voiced. Ding, dong, ding, dong. It sounded like a ringing bell or ice cubes hitting each other. The lively sound echoed through the peak, drawing Summoner and Glauox to listen closely. : This is...the voice of the claymore. : Yes. This is the voice of life transformed by the weapon through the element. When I was little, my foster father told me it was the element that taught him blacksmithing. : To know if a weapon is well-forged, come here and let the natural breeze tell you. An exquisite weapons will sound the voice of life. The reason why I forge is to deliver people the thought of elements. : ...What did it say? : No creatures can disturb the elements, including gods and demons. They belong to this realm, and taking them away is a disgrace. : 'Hephaestus...he doesn't act like a god. Both his thoughts and values are very humane, or even more humane than me or anyone else...' }} |hp=6520000|def=43000|coin=63|esk=516}} |damage=13406|turn=1 |hp=5610000|def=43000|coin=0|esk=1594}} |} : Summoner, tell me. WHat's your purpose to forge? : ...I just want to protect this realm, be the guardian of all beautiful lives here. : 'I don't want to be a blacksmith, but this time I mean it!' : Haha, well said. I don't know how to teach, but I'll show you everything I know. Come with me if you want to. : Thank you - Whoa! Why are you wielding the sword at me? : To be a blacksmith, you have to feel the power of the weapon yourself. So come on, let's fight! 【Defeated BOSS】 Summoner and Hephaestus had battled at the peak until sunset. They climbed down the mountain through the same way, returning to Hephaestus' forge. Summoner threw himself at the chair after an exhausting day. Meanwhile, Hephaestus was not tired at all; he hung the claymore back to the wall. His action triggered Summoner's curiosity. : Hephaestus, why bother to fix it if you’re not selling? : ...Because I want to give it to by birth father. You said you were here for me. Then I assume that you would know I'm the son of Zeus. : Soon, I'll answer the summon and return to Heaven to meet Zeus. That's why I decided to fix this claymore and give him during the meeting. : But why this one? Don't you have other better weapons here? : Yes I do. But I pick this weapon. It's inherited from my foster father. : I was abandoned to the realm when I was still an infant. My foster father was badly injured because of saving me. : Since then, my foster parents had been treating me as their own son. Yet I still had a question about my life. : Why did my birth father abandon me? I used to hate by birth parents, but the love of my foster father resolved my hatred. : I believe that he had a tough decision to make. So I want to give him this claymore as a token of respect, for my foster father is the man I honour the most. : 'He doesn't seem to be lying... But why would he kill Zeus if he has so much respect to him? There must be something that happened afterwards... I gonna find the truth!' }} zh:眾神紀錄 ‧ 主線第二章